<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not by PrinceKapitan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200336">She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan'>PrinceKapitan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Lila Rossi, F/F, Fuck Lila And Everything She Stands For, Hanahaki Disease, Juleka Learns The Truth, Lila salt, Rose Salt, So Does Rose, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Juleka realizes Marinette was telling the truth about Lila, this creates friction between her and Rose. This eventually leads to their break-up, with Rose siding with Lila. A hurt Juleka seeks help from Marinette and Chloé, hoping to make Rose see the truth any way she can. Unfortunately Rose is infected with Hanahaki, courtesy of her unrequited love for Lila.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Juleka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, One-Sided Rose Lavillant/Lila Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose Lavillant was always the cheerful one. Each day she shows up to class with the same happy attitude; bubbly, cheery and gentle. Her girlfriend Juleka Couffaine was much less expressive however. Opting to stay quiet and letting Rose do the talking. They balanced each other out, Rose being the voice to Juleka’s expression. One day however, their relationship hit a snag; indirectly the courtesy of one Lila Rossi, whom the class had come to adore.</p><p>Juleka sat down in her seat and spoke to her girlfriend. “Rose, I think Marinette might’ve been right about Lila.” The goth whispered. “I’ve been thinking it’s not like Marinette to do all of that and we’ve barely known Lila.”</p><p>Rose however snipped at her. “I see Marinette has you brainwashed. She clearly did all of that and Lila is an absolute angel.”</p><p>“So you’re calling me a liar?” Juleka asked, offended.</p><p>“No, I think you’re wrong is all. Everyone knows Marinette’s so crazy over Adrien she’d harm anyone just to get to him. Lila included.” Rose affirmed.</p><p>“Lila told you that I bet. Didn’t you forget we were on board with these plans? We did them even though I thought they were stupid.” Juleka scoffed.</p><p>“Stupid? We were only trying to help her Juleka!” The shorter girl yelled, catching the attention of the class. Unbeknownst to them Lila had entered the classroom.</p><p>“Well I think that Lila is a no good liar and Marinette was absolutely right about her.” Juleka for the first time, raised her voice. “I just didn’t think you’d be too blind to see that!”</p><p>Rose was appalled by her girlfriend’s newfound disdain towards Lila. “Then I guess I’m opening my eyes now. And seeing what a monster you really are.” The goth gasped. “Lila would never hurt anyone.”</p><p>“Think about it Rose! How much do we actually know about her?!” She yelled, loud enough to catch the attention of the class. </p><p>Marinette began fidgeting in fear, knowing Juleka was putting herself in danger. “Juleka.” She whispered. </p><p>Chloé simply scoffed. “Hey Juleka, might wanna look behind you!” She yelled.</p><p>She spun around to see Lila staring her down directly. The goth backed a few steps, allowing the brunette to come forth. “Oh, I’m sorry Juleka.” The brunette said. “I didn’t know I was being so mean, it’s just part of my ADHD because they stopped giving me medication.”</p><p>Rose got in-between them. “Lila I’m sorry, Juleka doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” She glanced angrily at the front row. “Probably has Marinette and Chloé in her ear.”</p><p>Lila gazed back at them maliciously, both girls gave her scowls. “I don’t doubt it.” She uttered, turning back to the goth. “Juleka, honey. You really need to be careful who you listen to.”</p><p>The goth wasn’t having any of it, she stormed down to join the duo. “Well?” She said to Rose.</p><p>“I’m not joining them! You can listen to those little liars if you like, unlike them I can see who my true friends are!” Rose said.</p><p>“So I guess it’s over between us.” Juleka uttered, partly angry, but mostly devastated.</p><p>Rose began to cry, Lila stepped in to hug her. The whole class gave Juleka a dirty look. She’d never had so many eyes on her before. It was like she was being held at gunpoint. Without hesitation she sat next to Marinette. “You were right about her, I should’ve listened.”</p><p>Marinette placed her hand on the goth’s shoulder. “Hey, she had you fooled.”</p><p>Chloé snidely gazed at Rose. “You really are stupid, but now I know you’re outright retarded, utterly retarded!”</p><p>The class went in stunned silence at Chloé’s use of the r-word that wasn’t ‘ridiculous’. Rose began to sob, Lila placed her hand on the short girl’s shoulder. “It’s okay Rose, they don’t understand you. Not like I do.” The two hugged. Juleka looked back, struggling to hold back a sob. Marinette held the goth close, but all she could do was cry in the designer’s shoulder. </p><p>Class came and went. Understandably, the mood hadn’t improved. Juleka stepped out, but realized she forgot her bag. As she walked back in to get it Lila purposely bumped her shoulder. “Oops, how clumsy of me.” She said.</p><p>Rose walked out soon after, holding her bag. “Here’s your bag Juleka.” She snidely said, before dumping everything out and dropping it soon after. “It appears to have emptied itself.”</p><p>Juleka was heartbroken, the fact that Rose had stooped this low just because she had believed Lila over her own girlfriend could be enough to make any girl cry. Juleka slowly picked up her things, sobbing at her loss. Marinette came across and helped the crying girl pick up her things. “I’m sorry Juleka.” She said. “I didn’t want any of this to happen to you, I tried to bring the truth out and it looks like all it did was hurt you.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault Marinette, it’s Lila.” She shyly said. “It was always Lila.”</p><p>At the front doors, Rose walked with Lila, questioning her actions. “Do you think I was too mean Lila?” She asked the brunette.</p><p>“You did what you felt was right Rose, if Juleka can’t appreciate that then she doesn’t deserve you.” Suddenly Rose began coughing violently. “Is something the matter Rose?” She asked the short girl.</p><p>“I’m fine Lila.” But her hacking could not be any further from the truth. She fell to the pavement, unable to move. She coughed and coughed until a red rose pedal came out of her mouth. She looked at it and looked at Lila.</p><p>The fibber stared down at her, unconcerned. “It would seem you have Hanahaki.” Lila said. “Let me ask Rose, you love me don’t you?” Rose nodded, having heard of the disease and hoping the pain would stop. “Well I’ve always loved you, and I always thought you were too good for Juleka. But it wouldn’t surprise me if those feelings still lingered.” She chuckled, Rose was so easy to sway.</p><p>Marinette and Juleka came outside to notice Rose on the ground. The girls quickly went to check on her, only for Rose to nudge them both away. “Get away from me!” She yelled. Slowly she forced herself to her feet to give Juleka a lecture. “I guess our love was all a li--” Another rose came out of her mouth; tears welling down her cheek and before she knew it she was back on her knees. The goth rushed to check on her once more ex only to once more be rebuffed. “I don’t need your help Juleka-ack.” More flowers came out, Lila simply pulled Rose away whilst giving both Marinette and Juleka the stink eye.</p><p>“What just happened?!” Juleka yelled frightfully.</p><p>Marinette dropped her head. “Hanahaki disease.”</p><p>“Hana-what now?” Chloé said, having appeared from behind.</p><p>“It’s a disease where you cough up flowers. Hanahaki is a really nasty way of showing how one’s love is unrequited and the only ways to cure it are if the feelings are returned or if the victim dies. The only other way is to get surgery for it, but even if you survive your feelings will disappear.” Marinette sighed. “I think Rose might actually be in love with Lila.” She said, dejected.</p><p>Juleka was horrified. “That girl is killing her.” </p><p>“I bet little miss Lie-la is probably going to make her think you’re the reason she’s coughing up flowers.” Chloé said.</p><p>“It wouldn’t surprise me if she did.” Marinette replied.</p><p>As it turned out, Chloé’s prediction came true. On the way home Lila dropped Rose off. “Juleka’s too dangerous to keep around, at this rate you’ll die.”</p><p>Rose gasped. “You’re not thinking of…”</p><p>“Rose sweetie I don’t want to hurt her, but if this keeps up…”</p><p>The blonde nodded sullenly. “I understand. You want me safe.” The brunette nodded. </p><p>___</p><p>The next day Rose confronted Juleka angrily. “You did this to me!” She yelled.</p><p>“No I didn’t Rose, I swear.”</p><p>“I knew it wasn’t true, it’s just now I have proof. And it took someone as amazing as Lila to show me!” The short girl squeaked. </p><p>Juleka angrily went to confront Lila. “Oh? You wanna talk?” She asked.</p><p>“Damn right I wanna talk, you’re the cause of this!” She yelled.</p><p>“Oh whatever do you mean?” Lila asked.</p><p>“You don’t love her, you’re just using her and you don’t even care if she dies from this do you?!” This was probably the loudest the goth had ever been. Seeing Rose like this set her off.</p><p>Lila began once more with the faux water works. “How could you say that? Rose is an absolute sweetie. I would never hurt her.”</p><p>Rose ran over to Lila. “Leave her alone Juleka! She’s a much better girlfriend than you could ever be!”</p><p>“You two… are dating?!” Juleka said, appalled.</p><p>“Well I figured if you weren’t going to help her I would.” Lila said, still pretending to cry.</p><p>“Shame on you Juleka-ack!” Rose says while coughing up another pedal. She hugged Lila and kissed her cheek, which prompted a snide snicker from the brunette.</p><p>Finally she couldn’t take it anymore, she stormed out of the classroom and sat outside; unable to process the events transpired. She sat in the hall for what seemed like hours. Just then an akuma hit her, entering the locket Rose had given her. “Necromancer” A voice said. “I am Hawk Moth, I am giving you the power to resurrect the dead so they can help revive the love you lost. As such you will revive my desires and bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses. </p><p>“Deal.” A purple cloud surrounded Juleka, out came a blackhooded figure. With her mind, the dead began to rise. All of them trekked towards the classroom, knocking the door down. Many of them apprehended the students while the rest proceeded to capture Lila and Rose. Rose was taken to an empty classroom to be kept away from the action, while Lila was taken to the Eiffel Tower and strung up.</p><p>In the classroom, the zombies suddenly let go of the students and fell to the floor. Marinette approached one of them and kicked the body. “She has to stay a certain distance near them in order to make the bodies move.” She ran for the door. “I’ll get help, you all wait.” With no time to waste she transformed and headed to the Eiffel Tower. Cat Noir came trailing from behind.</p><p>“Guess some people can never be put to rest.” The boy said.</p><p>“Well guess we’ll have to do it.” Ladybug said. The two were quick to take out Necromancer and she was de-akumatized fairly quickly. “Not much of a fight.” The heroine said.</p><p>“Maybe not, but I’m more curious about how she was akumatized.” Cat Noir replied.</p><p>Ladybug approached Juleka. “I know the truth, your friends Marinette and Chloé told me. Lila is the reason Rose is sick.”</p><p>“She can’t see the truth. If only there was a way.” Juleka slumped.</p><p>“Well I think I know how.” Ladybug said.</p><p>The next day, Marinette, Chloé and Juleka approached the school ready for this plan to work.</p><p>“Ready?” Marinette asked.</p><p>“Of course I am.” Chloé said.</p><p>“Me too.” Juleka nervously replied.</p><p>In walked Jagged and Prince Ali, ready to tell Rose the truth. Both sat her down and revealed all of Lila’s stories were lies. Rose was appalled, realizing she destroyed her relationship with Juleka for nothing. With that all of Rose’s feelings for Lila disappeared, feeling only hurt and betrayal. In tears the short girl ran to the goth and hugged her. “Juleka I’m so sorry! I am! I should’ve listened to you!” She probably repeated it a good twenty times. The goth simply stood, dejected and angry. Surely since it was Rose she’d be able to forgive her right? Well unfortunately because it was Rose who had hurt her the pain was still ever so dormant. Suddenly Rose released Juleka, realizing she wasn’t hugging back. “What’s wrong Juleka?”</p><p>“After what you did, I don’t think I can ever see you the same way again.” Juleka answered. Rose began to tear up. At that moment Juleka looked back and glanced at Marinette and Chloé, realizing she had not been fair to them initially. What Rose did to her wasn’t any different from what she did to them and yet the two of them were able to forgive her, albeit begrudgingly on Chloé’s side, but still. “But I can try.” She said, the goth finally hugging the short girl back.</p><p>Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Chloé. “I think we should leave them alone for a bit.”</p><p>“Good because I can’t stand to look at them any longer.” Chloé replied, though she turned back; making obscene sexual gestures at Juleka. It was her rude way of supporting them. Classic Chloé the goth thought to herself. But all that was irrelevant, she was just glad to have her friend back, even if their relationship was broken she felt they were in a good position to fix it. It would take time and they would need to pick up the pieces, but they were still happy to at least be on speaking terms once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>